brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Brittany S. Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce is a main character on Glee. She is a senior and head cheerleader at William McKinley High School. She is a member of the school's glee club, the New Directions. She was the senior class president for the year 2011-2012. She is bisexual and she dated her best friend, Santana Lopez, the former co-captain of the Cheerios, but they broke up due to the long distance relationship. She appears to be very close friends with everyone in the glee club. Brittany was supposed to graduate in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three, along with her fellow seniors, but did not because she had a GPA of 0.0. She is currently repeating her senior year and dating Sam Evans. Brittany was a recurring character for Season One, but was made a main character in Season Two and remained so for Season Three and Season Four. Brittany Pierce is portrayed by professional dancer and actress Heather Elizabeth Morris. Biography Season One Showmance She and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing Push It during a school assembly. She, along with Quinn and Santana, audition for New Directions, and she performs background vocals in I Say a Little Prayer, becoming one of Sue's spies in the club. She also attends the Celibacy Club meeting earlier in the episode. Acafellas Brittany goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school, Carmel High School, to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she and the other Cheerios don't need to "change a thing." Preggers Brittany and Tina help Kurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyoncé's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she has her first line saying to Burt that Kurt has joined the school's football team as kicker. The Rhodes Not Taken Brittany is present in rehearsals for Don't Stop Believin' when Quinn rushes out with morning sickness. She later performs with New Directions in their first performances as a full group in Last Name (with April Rhodes) and Somebody to Love. Mash-Up Brittany seems happy, when Mike rejoins Glee Club and hugs him. She performs back up vocals in Bust a Move. Later she shlushies Mr. Schue with the other Glee Club members. Wheels At the begin of the episode Brittany thinks recipes are confusing. Later Brittany comes to the baking sale and persuades Becky Jackson to buy a cupcake. When Santana asks her where her wheelchair is, Brittany claims she lost the wheelchair. Ballad ''' When Mr. Shue asks what Ballads are, Brittany claims it's a male duck. Then she is paired up for the ballad with Santana. After that she performs Lean on me with the New Directions for Quinn and Finn. '''Hairography Brittany shows the male Glee Clubers how to do Hairography, because of the weeks assignment. She also performs background vocals in True Colors and Hair/Crazy in Love. 300px-ChristmasWrapping.jpg 300px-1228939-glee-run-the-world-617-409.jpg 300px-Tiktok.png Tumblr m0848acLb81qlutygo1 250.gif BritneyBrittany.jpg Tumblr m849eu5SLU1qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr m5k67kihvu1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m4ca20AFCc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m7znatl9F71qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m7qz1vuyej1qlutygo1 250.gif Brittany.gif Brittana12.gif Brittana.gif Braine1.gif Britt.jpg Tumblr l9fzeiLyMp1qayt01o1 400.gif Brittany wave gif.gif Tumblr m7p35aVlZX1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m3q44skoLH1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m849cpAgQv1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m897w2SAGc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr lv4l07nRis1qjrqwd.gif Brittany-glee-19608635-499-248.gif 400px-Brittanypierceee.jpg Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o3 250.gif Tumblr m3q44skoLH1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr mh5z2jJ0yQ1qzl79so2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5z2jJ0yQ1qzl79so1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o3 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ll2krc89ln1qbzsfn.gif GLEE 320x240.jpg 332px-GLEEWIKIPICI.jpg Morethanawoman_brittana.gif tumblr_ldgyjpiz2F1qexvk6o1_250 (1).gif tumblr_lhjyyvLMh51qzml9fo1_100.gif tumblr_me26jbQRs81qlrdfuo7_r4_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o2_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o3_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o4_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o5_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o6_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o7_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o8_250.gif SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png|Single Ladies|linktext=Single Ladies unholy trinity.jpg Unholytrinity_thanksgiving.png tumblr_m728rpcZQs1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_ltj9vyi85j1qzmpdjo5_250.gif tumblr_lw1hi9dvwm1qjrqwd.gif tumblr_m476dy1wTV1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m87vcyJ97x1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m084jijU831qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m67laqxLYE1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m8eupdEGZY1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m8eulqZ8bQ1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7znatl9F71qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m7zn70YIFS1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7yrycp6gj1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7rbtbOySD1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7rbonIkJ31ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7qz1vuyej1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7p35qz6D61qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m7p35aVlZX1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7gr8jGEVL1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7gr4s1ko11ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xsv2NkSz1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xstsElXD1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xsslPI5r1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xhwhxzn91ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6x4ujbh2F1ql8qts.gif Pizap.com13613558527341.jpg 24938 383126797043 3857500 n.jpg 248814 10150200020407044 3911153 n.jpg 377278 10150432004307044 906689833 n.jpg 382030 10150403273292044 160901840 n.jpg 384573 10150432004337044 1540658154 n.jpg 388089 10150447609697044 1362522379 n.jpg 396604 10150540909082044 1969785901 n.jpg 398333 10150919938472044 823290021 n.jpg 398901 10150846637247044 1932106322 n.jpg 401054 10150575659007044 1180477464 n.jpg 6104389819 c094c90bb3 z.jpg Badromance5.jpg Glee season 2 slushie wallpaper.jpg Glee the trouble tones silver.jpg Glee-glee-19411744-1280-1024.jpg GleeClub0.png Glee-mobile-wallpaper.jpg 44794_434429542043_2945924_n.jpg 60878_445539227043_2102182_n.jpg 61775_445539272043_267608_n.jpg 61775_445539277043_2487503_n.jpg Category:Characters